


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by PlaZmaVoiD



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cat Tommy, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, No hybrid, Not insane Wilbur, besides Wilbur for once, everyone is weird, just a cat, obliviousness to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/pseuds/PlaZmaVoiD
Summary: Tommy is a cat. Wilbur knows this as a fact. So why is everyone else throwing him into wars and treating him as if he were human? Nothing is making sense to him anymore and he's tired of it.Based off another Cat! Tommy fic "Dream SMP But Tommy is a Cat' by @Pretzel_Gal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 251





	Everybody Wants to be a Cat

Wilbur was cracking. He was starting to question everyone’s morality at this point. It started when Dream first took Tommy’s toys. Tommy, his cat. He started the nation of L’Manberg so they wouldn’t be under the reign of someone who stole cat toys. 

Now, here they were. After two wars, Wilbur was tired. He worried that it was him who saw Tommy in the wrong light. He seemed like the only one to remember that he was just a cat. A very loud, talkative cat that thrived on head pats and belly rubs. 

The button stood before him. Wilbur pulled at his hair aggressively. He really couldn’t do this. He’d built everything for Tommy. A place where men could go to emancipate and cats to lay in the grass and sunbathe. Now, he couldn’t trust his own twin brother. Whom of which tried to fight his cat in a dirty pit. It was a miracle that Tommy wasn’t hurt. 

His pale hand hovered over the button. He could end this. He could destroy the land that was made for his pet and in return hurt him. God, he wanted to. He wanted to so badly destroy it. 

“What are you doing?”

Phil. He remembered that voice. Finally, someone that could tell him he’s not crazy. After all, Tommy was a gift from Phil. Surely he’d remember. “Phil- I- What are you doing here?”

“In L’Manberg you said?” The older man leaned against the wall. Large grey wings furled into his back. 

“Yeah- I uhh...I was just thinking you know? I’m sure you’ve heard the song. I was just thinking back on it. Like there was a special place, but it’s not there anymore.”

“But it is. You won.” 

“Phil! I can’t do this anymore! They’re torturing my cat! Tommy’s been put through two wars! Everyone just sees him as a human and I think I’m going crazy.” Wilbur shouted at the top of his lungs. Tears falling like waterfalls. “I just can’t watch it anymore!”

In a fit of remorse, Wilbur hit his fist against the button. A single click made its way into Phil’s mind as he opened his wings to hide his son from the blast. The   
brunette clung to his chest. The action very much reminded them of a simpler time. 

Will let go when the ringing came to a halt. He looked out amongst the chaos. His eyes locked with blue ones amongst the crowd of rubble and people. The blonde cat tilted its head to the side letting out a meow. 

“My L’Manberg Phil!” Wilbur cried. “My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished!” 

A smile graced his face. He’d done it. There was only one more thing for him to do. So he could stop suffering. “Kill me, Phil. Kill me. Now. Philza kill me, Kilza, Kilza!” He held out his own diamond sword. Crafted by diamonds found during a mining trip with Tommy. 

“You’re my son!” 

“Do it! Kill me! I’m done suffering.” 

Still smiling, Wilbur felt immense pain in his chest before going limp. Blood poured from his trench coat. Maybe now, he could see Tommy how others saw him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wilbur said others were seeing Tommy as a human, he himself thought his son was hallucinating. Of course, Tommy was a cat. He remembered clearly finding him swatting at wheat in an abandoned village. Bringing the animal home for Wilbur to immediately attach to him.

Phil remembered being worried sick when he hadn’t seen Tommy for a week only to receive a letter from Wilbur claiming that the rascal had snuck into his bag in search of the famed “Dream SMP”. 

Now, he didn’t know what to think. 

“You want to be a hero so badly? Then die like one!” Techno shouted. From what Phil could presume, was the cat. A silly sight if not for the withers his son had spawned. 

“Oh my god.” Phil gasped running over to pick up the cat and cradle it. Techno glared at Tommy like he was the cause of everything. 

Tommy purred against Phil’s body. His head nuzzled deep into the man’s kimono. It made him wonder just how much this cat had been through. He was scared, the most probable thing considering the cat shivering as well. 

“It’s okay mate.” The man whispered to the blonde furball.   
Tommy continued to pur into Phil’s sleeve as he pet the cat lovingly. Everyone around them acted as if none of it was happening. It was worrying. Had Wilbur really been telling the truth?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy decided to go look around at the damage. He sprung from his ledge down into the hole and jumped from rock to rock. Tubbo and Quackity were flooding the hole with seawater and started blocking off bits with stone. While other people were chopping down trees and gathering wood. 

The cat made sure to stay clear of the water. He’d make sure to be away as long as it meant he’d stay dry. He hopped away from the damage in order to find that familiar green kimono that held him when those withers were spawned. At least he was nice enough to comfort him. 

“Mreow?” Tommy rubbed his face against Niki’s ankles waiting for her to pick him up. He continued until the woman finally got the hint. 

“Hey Tommy? How are you feeling?” The cat stared back at her giving another sound. He purred under the feeling of the woman scratching under his ear. This lasted for a few minutes before Niki placed him on the ground.

The feline continued to hop from one place to another finding dry places he could sleep. In the midst of it all, there it stood. A small hole with a clear overhang. The cat hopped over and spotted Wilbur. 

He didn’t know why Will was sleeping on the cold floor. It seemed uncomfortable for the lack of fur and fat in the human’s body. But then again, he wasn’t to judge. Ignoring the strong stench of iron, Tommy curled into his human’s arms just like old times.

It wasn’t for another couple of hours that the cat realized something was wrong. He was hungry and around this time, Wilbur would be up to feed him. So Tommy did the only logical thing. He rubbed his fur against Wilbur’s nose and licked his face. The tactic always worked before today. Yet he still didn’t move. 

“Mrreow?” 

Nothing. 

Tommy continued to stay by his owner though. Maybe he was just extremely tired. Tommy could understand being sleepy and wanting to nap for another hour.


End file.
